


@GossipWesteros

by TalesOfTheDestiny



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfTheDestiny/pseuds/TalesOfTheDestiny
Summary: Since Targaryen kidnapped the Stark girl and provoked Baratheon’s rebellion, Westeros has never had a day of peace. Now, after centuries of all the violence and chaos, we can observe a new generation. Are they ready to forget the past? Or will they use their iPhones and technologies to destroy each other? Intrigues and gossip? Love and friendship? Every cliché of falling in love with the enemy and dying tragically like Romeo and Juliet? Will teenage passions be enough to hold these young men hungry for adventures? Follow me and we will find out. Your best source of gossip in all of Westeros. xoxo, you know you love me!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I’ve been wanting to work on. I still don’t know if it will continue. Yes, I’m shy about it.

  * North – House Stark:

That cold Saturday morning, Rickard Stark seemed restless, walking back and forth and worried about the safety of his grandchildren. He tried one last time to stop the children from being sent to school in King’s Landing.

\- Lyarra, please! Talk to your children, you know it’s not a good idea to send the children there. – Rickard was the kind of grandfather who tried to keep everyone safe.

\- My love, you know that Cat and Lya have already made their choices. Do you know how many scholarships come out of there? Besides, Arya is excited to be part of the Fencing team. They will stay at Brandon and Ashara's house, our grandchildren will be safe. – Lyarra gave a kiss on her husband’s face and went down with him to see her children and grandchildren.

The Starks' house was a mess, kids running around and dogs barking. Ned was trying in vain to calm little Rickon, who kept screaming that he wanted to go along with his brothers to school or that no one could go. It must have been almost two hours before everything was ready for them to leave. That’s when Robert showed up to say goodbye to his son Jon.

\- Come here my son, hug me! Do you know how much I will miss you? – Robert barely showed up at the Stark house, he tried to keep his distance from Lyanna, Jon’s mother and his great love. Maybe if he hadn’t cheated, they’d still be together. Never mind now, Lyanna was happy with her horse ranch; Robert and Eddard were partners in a tour and beverage company (which Robert sometimes nearly bankrupted); Brandom worked on the Royal Port patrol, then he lived there with his wife Ashara and his daughter Adhara, who also studied in King’s Landing; Benjen was also on patrol only from the North, which kept him close to home with his wife and two small children.

While all the hugs and goodbyes were happening, Rickard was trying to make a mental list of all the people his grandchildren would have to keep away: The crazy dragons and the disguised lions. Not that he was afraid of any of them, but his grandchildren were young wolves. And he had every bad story between these houses... Robert’s voice caught their attention and he was sure that for the first time, they thought the same thing, or almost...

\- You four, stay away from the dragons. Jon and Robb, the Targaryen women are beautiful, but you should not have sex with them, all are crazy, the pleasure is not worth it. – Lyanna tried to hide her face in disgust, he always talked nonsense no matter who was around.

\- Stay away also from the lions, if the dragons' children are dangerous, the lions are fake... – Catelyn couldn’t hide her disappointment over Robert talking about it in front of Bran and Rickon.

* * *

> @GossipWesteros: Hello friends! I know I’ve been here less in the last two months, but it was the school holidays. That means, no news of our troubled elite, since you all went on vacation and left me with nothing but monotonous news, which you tragically accompanied with me. Just because I had nothing to post. #dramatization
> 
> Let’s go to last news and you can write down, I will be more here, with all the scandals and gossip that we all love. Don’t try to deny!
> 
> <Photo Stark family at the airport, arriving at King’s Landing>
> 
> @GossipWesteros: Winter is coming and it seems that the wolves in the North are finally coming to hunt in King’s Landing. Well, according to my sources; soon we will have new students in the Red Keep. Since no one has ever seen them here, I will be nice and introduce them.
> 
> The two redheads are the Robb and Sansa twins (age 15, ready for 2nd year), all Tully perfection in these two Stark; and as you know, I have a big crush on college polo player Edmure Tully (Tully calls me)The little dark-haired one is the twins' sister, a 14-year-old girl, straight to first grade, and by the look of her face, our elite will have a hard time trying to tame this wolf. And the last, but not least: Jon Baratheon: also at the age of 15 and the second year, everyone knows the fame of his father, is the young man like him? That’s it, a pity that King’s Landing is not as cold as the North, I could offer my bed to one of these two boys.

  * Crown Lands – House Ashara and Brandon Stark:

\- Damn! I looked awful in that picture! The person who took it could have at least warned me. Now they’ll think I’m ugly – complained Sansa looking at your phone screen.

\- What are you talking about, Sansa? – Robb asked without understanding anything, receiving as answers the phone showing a picture of them on @GossipWesteros. He still didn’t understand, so Jon explained it.

\- Are you talking about @GossipWesteros? It is a gossip page of Instagram, this person shares the news of the life of the elite Westeros, has an active presence in our new school and university, in Red Fortress the gossip and intrigue reign.

\- How do you know all this, Jon? – inquired Arya with wrinkled eyebrows. After all, Jon also lived all his life in North – The Sansa I understand, she loves to gossip, but what about you? – Robb held on not to laugh, Arya hated to imagine that his beloved cousin was a gossip like his sister.

\- Of course not, Arya, you know, Myrcella told me all about the school and gave me some tips. I’m sure she could talk to you and Sansa about it.

\- Perhaps all of you should follow then, will we appear here more often. – Sansa spoke again with a proud smile.

* * *

A few hours later, the four young people received a new notification.

> <Photo Joffrey Baratheon and Tywin Lannister leaving the police station >
> 
> @GossipWesteros: It seems the little monster has done it again, according to my sources, he has again used his family’s influence to save himself. As I was told, he was in the cafeteria and a young waitress spilled some coffee on him, making him angry at the poor girl... Presenting your fists like this to her. Violence against woman does not! We are watching you, #JoffMonster

\- Joff Monster? It seems that his half brother will not have an easy school year – Robb could not stop laughing.

\- That’s what he deserves for being violent. It’s a pity he wasn’t punished! – Jon seemed upset and was worried about Sansa since she seemed to have a crush on Joffrey. That’s when the last notification got his heart racing, the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, and he was wondering how I hadn’t seen him before, and that’s when he read that he understood why. Their families had been enemies for centuries.

* * *

> <Photo Daenerys Targaryen shopping while Aegon Targaryen carried >
> 
> @GossipWesteros: To close the night with glamour, we already have news that Dany and Aegon are back. Our future queen and the handsome gentleman Targaryen are shopping. Well, we all miss the Targaryens and their lively parties, after all, young people with money and without supervision make me a lot of news. That’s it for today. Xoxo. #QueenRhaenys #FutureQueenDany #KnightSilver

  * Porto Real Shopping Mall

After a long shopping day, Dany finally agreed with Aegon that they deserved a break. Aegon wanted a drink at least an hour ago.

\- Finally, you know I hate shopping. You made me leave home just to buy a welcome gift to Rhae and now look at this... How many bags? – Aegon had a point, Dany knew it. She bought a new dress for Rhae and several others for her. She liked to shop and missed the Royal Port shops. She also couldn’t start the year without a new wardrobe, and staying the last few weeks at Dragonstone hadn’t helped her work on it.

\- Enough complaining, Egg. We’re done anyway. Let’s have a drink and go home. I’ll send a message to Rhae and say I can’t wait to go shopping with her, you complain too much. – Dany teased him with a smile while watching him pick up his phone was then he asked him.

\- Have you seen @GossipWesteros? It seems that there will be new people in the school. Stark and Baratheon, by age, our class... Well, I hope they’re not the kind that still wants to continue with a war of centuries... It’s enough all drama Martell and Targaryen x Lannister. – The truth is Dany wasn’t paying that much attention to her nephew anymore, she just couldn’t stop looking at the picture on Instagram.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I’m back with one more chapter. I appreciate all the comments and tips.

  * **Jon Stark Baratheon:**

Sunday was going slowly and monotonously, Aunt Ashara had lunch with them and had gone out to meet her best friend, and Jon was surprised to learn that she was none other than Elia Martell, I mean, your aunt who was Stark by marriage was going to meet a Targaryn by marriage... No doubt she had not heard the sermons about rivalry, or was it just with the Baratheon family? When Sansa asked where her cousin Adhara was, she found out that she was in Dorne, with Rhaenys Targaryen, who was her childhood friend... The Starks could be close to the Targaryens then? He again thought of the celestial woman he had seen on that gossip Instagram, could they be friends? He couldn’t stop wondering if she’d have something more than beauty...

Sunday was coming to an end, the next morning a new routine ... Would he see Daenerys? What if they were in the same class? He kept thinking about her ... And to make matters worse, nothing else came out of her on @GossipWesteros. He looked at almost every publication and found nothing outrageous ... Shouldn't she be one of those snobs striving to be the center of attention? Spoiled and shallow? But what I had of her was normal, photos at some parties and shopping, others with Rhaenys and Aegon, who, strange as they were, were nephews and close friends.

He needed more, got into her personal Instagram and it was for followers only.

\- Great, it will be a challenge more I will discover more! – He didn’t realize he was talking to himself, only when he noticed the interrogative look on Uncle Brandon and Robb’s face that he noticed how strange it must be looking. With some excuse, he ran to the bathroom and decided to search for the other Targaryens. He knew it looked scary and even a psychopath, but when he found out that Daenerys was just a pretty face, he’d be able to not think about her.

Right, since when did the spoiled attention freaks keep their social networks locked to strangers? He could only see from someone named Viserys, who was the typical son of the world's owner, pictures of drinks, parties, travels, and women, so little of his family ... He was not surprised to realize that Sansa followed all Targaryen... He even thought to ask her password, it would be easier ... No, he dismissed that thought, did not want to look suspicious. That thought startled him, he didn't want to look crazy, it was just his curiosity. He tried to access Sansa's Instagram and entered the second attempt, his password was "Lady1234"? Arya must be kinder than she looks, could have hacked Sansa a long time ago ... As soon as he was about to kill his curiosity, someone came to the harbor to hurry him.

\- Jon, are you alive? Get out of there soon if you do! I also want to use the bathroom. – That’s it, his mission failed and if he didn’t get out soon, everyone would think he was doing something weird. He needed sleep to go to school and there maybe he was able to notice how much Daenerys was just ordinary and he could use the excuse of being a Baratheon to stay away from her.

* * *

> @GossipWesteros: Good morning my little troublemakers. Ready for the first day of school? Come on, no complaints. I want everyone to stand up and get ready for trouble, I won't to gossip! See you guys over there! Xoxo, you know you love me.
> 
> * * *

  * **Aegon Martell Targaryen:**

Aegon woke up with the alarm clock ringing. He was exhausted, the holidays took him out of his early waking pace, nor did he help Saturday shopping with Dany and Sunday playing video games until late. At least Rhaenys was back, though it was dawn and then going to sleep. When he opened his Instagram, he saw that @GossipWesteros still didn't know that Rhae was at home and out of the "ordinary gossip" other people's Sunday was also boring or people were learning to do things anonymously ... Soon they have to get up and get ready to leave very quickly if you didn't want to hear complaints from your mother ... After doing all that was necessary, she went to the kitchen and found her mother.

\- Good morning Mother! - Aegon looked excited, but earned in response the viper look, he needed to talk to Oberyn about it.

\- Good Morning my son! - She replied giving a kiss on the cheek - You look tired! I hope it wasn't because of the video game! I will prepare your coffee and you can wake your sister to me. - That's right, no one liked waking Rhaenys, he was sure the subtle video game complaint was just an excuse.

\- Well, send me to death. Wake the dragon?

-Come on, Egg, it's not so bad, bring her coffee and see how easy it is to wake the dragon," his father said when he appeared beside them.

-Can I throw her in and run?"

-No way, did you know that dragons can fly and spit fire?" - His mother teased with a slight smile.

\- My sun, do not forget that this climate when awakened she also inherited from you. But as I am brave, give me a strong coffee and a sword. I'm getting Rhaenys out of bed!

Rhaenys came in later on Monday, which made Aegon leave early for Daenerys. When he saw his aunt waiting for him, he couldn't help but smile, Dany always looked like a girl in uniform, Aegon was sure her skirt was smaller, Rhae once said that the girls wore the same skirt for four years to measure how short it would be in the end, a strange craze ... He realized this was his sister's senior year, wondering how short the skirt would be since she was taller. Well, taller than Dany, which wasn't too hard ...

\- You are late! Let's eat chocolate and soon, you know our first time is with algebra! Let's start the week with the worst story! Dany looked worried about that.

\- It's fine, Aunt Dany! - Okay, he got a smile and a punch in the arm, teasing her. The aunt was younger than her nephews and they always thought it was funny.  
The path was a calm and fluid conversation. When they reached the main gate, he saw the new students attracting curious glances. Dany also seemed to notice.

\- It can't be too easy to be new to the school, the beginning of high school and the change in the city! Everyone looks at you and you don't even know who to trust. Dany seemed to feel compassion for novices, of course, never been with them on the first day of school. He saw the little monster Joffrey talking to the pretty young redhead, who was prettier than in the picture.

-I think they're bad at picking friends, at least some of them, - he said of quietly showing Dany the redhead.

-Maybe she needs time, maybe she just wants to find her place. - Dany and his compassion.

  
They spotted none other than Rhaenys coming towards them with their faces closed, their sister drew attention wherever she went, her sister took Martell's appearance from hair to skin tone and chose only a few Targaryen things, such as many curves and Dark purple eyes. While Dany looked like a girl, Rhae was a woman, not that she was ... Well, Aegon didn't know if she was already gone and didn't want to think about it ... Rhae still had a serious face and he remembered that it wasn't time.

\- Hey Dany, I missed you so much and bought you some Dorne dresses! I can’t wait to see you in them – Rhae gave you a sweet smile and a hug.

\- And you didn’t buy anything for me? – It provoked Rhaenys

\- Actually, no! But if you want some dress, I’m sure Dany and I can let you choose. – He responded in the most mature way possible, ignoring his sister. – Anyway, I’m going to kill Mrs. Selyse Baratheon, do you think she told me we had a meeting just this morning? It’s the weight of the crown! I haven’t even finished my coffee. Don’t forget to tell Uncle Oberyn about it, says the motive of the caffeine deprivation crime.- Rhae was already heading towards the desk and they still had a while before going to class. He took one more look at the redhead and her animated conversation with the little monster.

* * *

  * **Arya Tully Stark:**

"I'm going to have a fencing class with Arthur Dayne! I have the same fight preparation as Sand! If I'm lucky, maybe I know Obara or Nymeria Martell." That's what Arya repeated in her mind so she could ignore the stares. She was young at school and not an animal on display! How could she stand these people who think they can do more than others? Sansa at least seemed to like it and was talking to Joffrey, Robb had a sweet smile and even greeted some people, Jon looked strange. When a gentleman finally took them to their welcome meeting with Jon's aunt, Selyse Baratheon made them wait longer than acceptable, she asked them to go a little early. and so far they have not received them. Arya was tired of seeing all those spoiled brats go by, at least they had to wear a uniform because otherwise, it would be a fashion show. Boring people!

While waiting in an Arya room, you cannot avoid the breath of boredom when you realize that Sansa has again smoothed her skirt.

  
-Jon, is punctuality a Baratheon problem in general? - Robb asked with a teasing smile, while it took Jon a long time to get his hair done every time they had to leave.

-I never knew Selyse was vain, maybe she would try something new and then decide to be her again. - Arya answered intruding in the conversation.

\- You two, stop! It's rude, and if anyone came here and heard it, it would be terrible! - When Sansa finished her little sermon, someone came in. She didn't look like Jon's aunt, she had black eyes and wore a uniform like them.

\- Hi good morning! Sorry for the delay, I was only informed now that I would have to receive it. - The person spoke with a kind smile.

\- All right, it’s not like we have anything else to do. You know, we have all the time to expect strange people while we’re sitting so early. – Arya felt the look of anger that Sansa had given him, but the person in question smiled sincerely and nodded. Maybe she was one of the rich kids Sansa wanted to win over.

\- Anyway, Madame Barathoen, you look different. You look really beautiful! What’s your secret? – Was Robb trying to use that line?

\- So Robb Stark, I call myself Rhaenys Targaryen and feed on the blood of young men. And the secret to looking young. I would take care of myself if I were you! – After that, they settled down. It was a normal meeting, Rhaenys showed them the school and removed some doubts. It did not seem her fault, but Arya was not going to give arm to twist. She took Sansa, Jon, and Robb to their living room, and was going with Arya to hers, that’s when she played with someone who looked familiar to Arya.

\- What was his name? 

\- Who? The big? Grendy from 3rd grade. I think it's him who monitors sports for his class. - Grendy Baratheon? One of Robert's sons? It could not be! He was the most annoying boy Arya had ever met and now even looked different. Arya didn't know what was going on, but she knew she would have to beat him in every possible sport. All because he had a habit of calling her short and saying he couldn't play with them. Arya was going to confirm that he was Baratheon when Rhaenys stopped and faced a room and warned that it was hers. "Good first day of the first year!" Rhaenys spoke to her before leaving her when she entered the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also changed the first chapter a bit. Here Jon is really a Baratheon and I will let Elia have a story without the betrayal. I thank those who read. Do you mind if the chapter is bigger? I was afraid to write too much on this ... See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Ops: English is not my language. When seeing mistakes, I would appreciate the tips. Thanks for reading.
> 
> I’m taking tips from couples and gossip you want to see around here.


End file.
